


For You Are Mine At Last

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Darren helps Chris with nerves during the filming of 'A Wedding' and realises things of his own.





	For You Are Mine At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: oK got a CC PROMT FOT UU!!! can u expand more on the gifset analysis of the ring thing u reblogged. i NOTICED FROM THE FIRST TIME I WATCHED THE EPISODE I WAS LIKE. Lol C baby, wrong hand.... so maybe u can do like C bein hella nerv and D tryung to talk to him afterwards and idk imma let u do it ;) love uu!!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from At Last by Etta James

Chris does certain things when he’s nervous. Several of which Darren thinks are completely and utterly adorable and others which just end up making _him_ nervous too. Chris fidgets with the hems of his clothing, the buttons of his shirt, or with the strap of his ever-present watch- (“ _I like being on time, unlike_ some _people, Dare”_ ). Sometimes a soft blush forms high on the apples of his cheeks, and Chris will chew his lips restlessly, bouncing his leg to a beat that Darren can’t follow.

 

To these, Darren smiles to himself, and clasps Chris’ hands in his own to keep them occupied. He’ll place his palm on Chris’ knee discreetly to calm his movements, and kiss Chris’ lips gently in order to tug them out from under Chris’ teeth.

 

 _Or_ Chris kind of just _shakes_. His hands tremble uncontrollably, the nerves getting into his speech as well- making him stutter and stumble over his words. This either happens when they’re at home or other ‘safe’ places, where Darren can hold him and comfort him without abandon, or in public, where Darren is resigned to holding his hand (out of eyesight) and murmuring words of reassurance (out of earshot).

 

Which is what has been happening all day today.

 

It’s the shooting of the wedding, in which Kurt and Blaine get married. Darren’s obviously ecstatic that Kurt and Blaine are getting their happy ending, even if he has to roll his eyes a little at the writers since they’re literally _kids_ . At Blaine’s age Darren’s pretty sure the only thing he was _that_ committed to was sleeping.

 

Chris had surprisingly disagreed with him on this fact, forsaking his usual logical views as a vehement realist and encouraging the idea when the directors had brought it up a couple of seasons ago. _“They’re kind of soulmates, D, why would you wait?”_

 

(As soon as the words were out, Chris had gone red, and Darren had been reminded of the ring on hold at the jeweller he’d sought out.)

 

Chris is similarly red now, flushed and slightly sweating in his suit. He grimaces and pulls the heavy material away from his chest, feigning exasperation when the stylists bat his hands away. Chris looks beautiful, of course, and Darren can’t help but think of another time, under a similar yet dissimilar circumstance, when they might again be wearing suits like these.

 

“This is such a huge moment for them,” Chris tells him as they clutch their scripts- one of the more ridiculous (and quintessentially _Glee_ ) lines having been cut from the vows. “I’m terrified.”

 

Darren looks at him in surprise. Chris isn’t usually nervous about scenes like this, where they just have to embody their characters and the love that they hold for each other. The only time Darren can remember him being like this was before they filmed Kurt and Blaine’s first time.

 

“Why?” Darren asks, gripping Chris’ free hand in his. “You were so excited for this.”

 

“I am. I just want to do it _right_. It has to be natural, not forced.”

 

“It will be,” Darren reassures him. “You’ll do amazing.”

 

They both startle when a director calls for positions, and Chris smiles at him softly before letting go. “Catch me if I fall up there?”

 

“Always.”

 

Chris kisses him fleetingly as they duck out of eyesight, and his eyes dance once they pull away.

 

Most of the filming is as far from a real wedding as it could get. They stop after almost every line of the vows, there are reporters documenting their every move, and cameras are everywhere.

 

However, it’s the ring exchange that gets to the both of them. This is what feels suddenly and eye-openingly _real_. Chris’ fingers are soft in his, a comforting weight in Darren’s cupped palms. The rings are cool to the touch, and shine under the lights.

 

They could be doing this in the future, Darren thinks. For real, without the cameras and flashes and strangers.

 

His breath catches in his throat when Chris slips the ring onto his finger during the first take, and Darren can feel his hands trembling with the nerves. Something, somewhere in his heart, coils and tightens at the sight of the silver against Darren’s skin, placed there by Chris’ touch.

 

His eyes prickle with unshed tears, and he has to scramble slightly to do the same with his own ring. Chris is apparently just as affected as he is, and Darren almost cries for real when he presents his right hand instead of his left. He nudges Chris’ fingers with his own and Chris realises his mistake, allowing Darren to slip the ring on where it belongs.

 

This is him. This beautiful, _perfect_ man- it’s _him_. It hits Darren like a frieght train.

 

He doesn’t hear the director calling “cut!” nor does he realise Chris is dragging him away to one of the makeshift dressing rooms, brushing away tears Darren doesn’t know have escaped. They’re suddenly standing before each other, in an empty and rather cold tent, clasping ringed hands.

 

“Dare-” Chris starts, and Darren doesn’t let him finish.

 

Instead, he kisses Chris like he’ll kiss him forever, because in his heart, he’s pretty sure he will.


End file.
